<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podsa bites by Fangfaceandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054002">Podsa bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea'>Fangfaceandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aladdin AU, Collaboration, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, Podrick is a sweetheart, Podsa is a double Snack, Sansa deserves good things in life, drabble challenge, spanglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for various bites of Podsa Snacks that I usually post on Tumblr.<br/>Some of them are the beginning of fics or just various ideas that I come up with for my babies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaving Kings Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU WHERE PODRICK ESCAPES KINGS LANDING WITH SANSA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while ago I realized this happened:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And it never left my mind, so this happened:</p>
<p>Podrick made three big mistakes that day.</p>
<p>The first one he made through no fault of his own. He just heard scuffling behind him and turned to look. It’s not his fault that he saw Lady Sansa’s dress disappearing from view along the gardens.</p>
<p>The second mistake he made was following her when he realized someone else was with her and that her companion was decidedly taking her somewhere. At that moment he worried that someone was taking her to do who knows what to her and with the commotion over the king… well, no one would be worrying for Lady Sansa’s safety.</p>
<p>His third mistake was revealing his presence to them when he saw her getting into the dingy  with the man he now could see was the king’s fool… Ser Dontos. The next thing he knew, he was hissing at them asking what they were doing and Lady Sansa’s was pleading with him not to tell anyone; <em>Oh</em>, Pod realized, she wasn’t being taken, she was escaping, very willingly and now it was up to him to do something, anything about it. <em>Great</em>.</p>
<p>“You, you can’t just leave!… what about…” <em>Lord Tyrion</em>, he wanted to say, but why would either of them care about his lord.</p>
<p>“Podrick, please, this is my only way out of here” she pleaded in a rushed small voice with those sad eyes of her.</p>
<p>“Stay out of this Lad, go back to the party and say nothing” Ser Dontos was already pushing the boat offshore and Pod had to do something. Quickly.</p>
<p>“But…I can’t… where are you going?” he was officially panicking right now… he couldn’t unsee Lady Sansa escaping, even if he wanted to and he couldn’t go back to the feast… they would think that he-</p>
<p>“I don’t know, just far from here,” she said and Ser Dontos nodded to her. <em>Oh so she didn’t even know, this could be a trap or...</em></p>
<p>“Let me go with you”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry boy, can’t let-”</p>
<p>“I can’t go back… they must have realized you’re gone. If they think I helped you…” now it was his time to turn pleading eyes on Lady Sansa who seemed to make a decision on the spot</p>
<p>“Ser Dontos, let him on the boat, we need to go now and he can help rowing, right?”</p>
<p>Pod nodded, jumped on the boat and found himself terrified of what had just happened while the fool kept mumbling that he was going to get killed for letting this happen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Littlefinger let him live?, will Pod Punch Ser Dontos out of the boat and will they go somewhere else?Will they meet up with Brienne eventually ? Gods I hope so.</p><p>Who knows? Not me, or not yet, at least.</p><p>Will I ever write this for real? maybe.</p><p>Could anyone else take this as a challenge and finish it? By all means, do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Portrait - A drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a Prompt from Danally, my fandom bestie, which is why this drabble can be read in the language of your choosing, as long as you choose Spanish or English.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="reblog-list-item original-reblog-content">
<p></p><div class="reblog-content"><p>Retrato pintado.</p><p> </p><p>Años de trabajar a su lado y conocerla como nadie y aún podía desconcertarlo. Después de lo que pareció una hora de escrutinio en el que la reina lo miraba para luego bajar los ojos al objeto que tenía en la mano y mirarlo de nuevo, finalmente le pasó la tabla al caballero.</p><p>“Sabe quién es?”</p><p>“Nunca lo he visto, Su majestad.”</p><p>“Felton Payne. Su primo.”</p><p>Frunció el ceño sin entender.</p><p>“El oeste propone una alianza <em>razonable y </em>su casa busca … <em>cerrar heridas</em>”.</p><p>Eso le hizo abrir los ojos. “Pero… usted… ¿con este tipo?!” No. El hombre del retrato era hasta guapo pero… <em>¿este simplón con ella que era absolutamente divina?</em></p><p>Su reacción la hizo sonreir. “Se parece algo a usted…”</p><p>“Nah!… yo no… hago ese puchero… o ¿si?”</p><p><em>Lo acababa de hacer.</em> “Rara vez…”</p><p>Pasó  saliva. “¿Aceptará la propuesta?”</p><p>“El oeste podría proponer a alguien más. <em>Usted</em> debería escribirle a su familia.”</p><p>“…<em>Yo</em>?”</p><p>“Podrick… ¿quién mejor?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p></div></div><div class="reblog-list-item contributed-content">
<p></p><div class="reblog-header"><p> HERE BE THE TRANSLATION:</p></div><div class="reblog-content"><p>Prompt: Painted portrait.</p><p> </p><p>Years of working beside her and knowing her like no other and she still managed to baffle him. After what seemed like an hour of scrutiny where the queen would look at him to then stare at the object in her hand and back at him again, she finally handed the painting to the knight.</p><p>“Do you know who he is?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen him, Your Grace”</p><p>“Felton Payne. Your cousin.”</p><p>He frowned, not understanding.</p><p>“The West is proposing a <em>reasonable</em> alliance and your house intends to… <em>heal old wounds</em>”.</p><p>The had him widening his eyes. “But…You… and this guy?!” No. The man on the portrait was somewhat handsome but… <em>this plain-looking man with her who was absolutely gorgeous?</em></p><p>She smirked at his reaction. “He looks a bit like you…”</p><p>“Nah!… I don’t… pout like that… do I?”</p><p><em>He just did.</em> “Rarely…”</p><p>He swallowed. “Will you accept?”</p><p>“The west could propose someone else. <em>You</em> should write to your family.”</p><p>“…<em>Me</em>?”</p><p>“Podrick… who better than you?”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drabble challenge part deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the continuation of the drabble from the last chapter; written in collaboration with Danally and originally published on tumblr. We kept taking turns and it's still in Spanglish.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="reblog-list-item">
  <p></p>
  <div class="reblog-header">
    <p>
      <a class="reblog-tumblelog-name post_info_link" href="https://danally20.tumblr.com/post/611971584608124928">danally wrote:</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="reblog-content">
    <p>Podrick balbuceó por unos momentos, sintiéndose sonrojar, <em>“¿Es en serio?”</em> preguntó, pues no sabía si le tomaba el pelo, llevaban un par de meses compartiendo cierto jueguito de tira y afloja que aún no le daba seguridad para tratar en total confianza con ella.</p>
    <p>Al verla mirar furtivamente hacia la puerta abierta su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Sólo se besaban, y hablaban, <em>y la entretenía y la hacía reír,</em> pero era todo inocente.</p>
    <p>Y él estaba <em>bastante contento</em> con sus encuentros a escondidas, con lo que estaban viviendo, tanto que su chistecito le parecería cruel <em>si</em> resultaba siendo en verdad un chiste. Fingió que su insinuación no lo afectaba mientras se le acercó sonriéndole encantadoramente, “<em>Quiero decir…usted tendría que aceptar primero antes de yo escribir.”</em> Dijo, tomándola de la mano y besándosela.<em> “Si habla en serio.”</em></p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>Translation: </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>Podrick stammered for a few moments, <em>“Are you serious?”</em> he asked, not  sure if she was joking, they had been sharing a certain tug-of-war game for a couple of months now that still didn’t give him confidence enough to deal with her.</p>
    <p>As he saw her looking at the open door his heart quickened again. They were only kissing and talking, and he entertained her and made her laugh, but it was all innocent.</p>
    <p>And he was quite happy about their secret meetings, so much so that his little joke would seem cruel to him if it turned out to be in fact a joke. He pretended that her insinuation didn’t affect him as he approached her smiling charmingly, <em>“I mean…you’d have to accept first before I consider to write.”</em> He said, holding her hand and kissing it, <em>“If you’re serious.”</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="reblog-list-item">
  <p></p>
  <div class="reblog-content">
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="reblog-list-item">
  <p></p>
  <div class="reblog-header">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="reblog-header">
    <p>
      <a class="reblog-tumblelog-name post_info_link" href="https://fangfaceandrea.tumblr.com/post/611983962060029952">fangfaceandrea wrote:</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="reblog-content">
    <p>“Soy la mujer más seria del norte, ¿no lo ha oído?” dijo con esa sonrisa a medias de ella que solo le daba a pocos.</p>
    <p>“¿Del norte? De Poniente entero, dicen las malas lenguas” enfatizó su respuesta besándole los nudillos con los ojos sonrientes.</p>
    <p>“Seria, difícil, fría… usted sabe en lo que se mete si hacemos esto Podrick.” La advertencia era en broma pero, como lo acababa de decir, también iba en serio.</p>
    <p>“Suena terrible, mi señora” y esta vez se le acercó para darle un beso corto “realmente  lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi primo es protegerlo de tal suerte, al fin y al cabo es familia.”</p>
    <p>“Usted siempre tan considerado Podrick, con razón es el favorito de la reina.” Por unos segundos se miraron con infinito cariño y complicidad pero Podrick rompió el hechizo y dio un paso atrás.</p>
    <p>En ese momento poco importaba lo demás, que si el Oeste aceptaba la contra-propuesta, que sí el norte estaba de acuerdo… esto podía funcionar pero solo dependía de una cosa.</p>
    <p>Respiró hondo.</p>
    <p>“Entonces, mi señora, quiere casarse conmigo?”</p>
    <p>–</p>
    <p>“I’m the most serious woman in the north, haven’t you heard?” she said with that half grin that she only gave a few people.</p>
    <p>“In the north? In all of Westeros, I hear” he emphasized his reply with a kiss on her knuckles and smiling eyes.  </p>
    <p>“Serious, difficult, cold… you know what you’re getting yourself into if we do this” The warning was said in jest but, as she just said, it was also serious.</p>
    <p>“It sounds awful, My lady,” and this time he came close to give her a short kiss, “really, the least I can do is protect my cousin from such fate, he’s family, after all”.</p>
    <p>“You’re always so thoughtful Podrick, no wonder you’re the Queen’s favorite” For a few seconds they looked at each other with infinite affection and complicity but Podrick broke the spell by taking a step back.</p>
    <p>In that moment the rest mattered little, the West accepting the counter-proposal, the North agreeing to this … this thing could work but it only depended on one thing.</p>
    <p>He took a deep breath.</p>
    <p>“So, my Lady, Will you marry me?”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="reblog-list-item contributed-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="reblog-header">
    <p>
      <a class="reblog-tumblelog-name post_info_link" href="https://danally20.tumblr.com/post/612040539147255808/podsa-drabble">danally wrote:</a>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="reblog-content">
    <p>She found herself more than pleased. And in the back of <em>the Queen’s</em> mind -where she would let it for the time being- worried, <em>“…I wasn’t expecting this when I sent for you…”</em></p>
    <p> He wasn’t worried she hadn’t answered yet, she was smiling, <em>a tinny tentative smile,</em> <em>“…Well, me neither…”</em> he pointed to the portrait, “Dear cousin less when he sent that.” <em>Podrick bet he didn’t even look as goo-</em></p>
    <p><em>“…But do you really want it? You are not asking just out of duty?” </em>he pulled her to him, not to kiss her but to stare into her eyes, a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her.</p>
    <p> “…If you think that what I feel is duty I have news for you……If you say yes…<em>at least I am marrying out of love.”</em> her smile widened, <em>a huge, embarrassed, pleased one.</em></p>
    <p>
      
      <em>“…Ah, you are making this so difficult.”</em>
    </p>
    <p> They were still smiling against the other’s lips, when she answered.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a drunken (k)night on the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is coming straight from the cutting room of a (K)night on the road. Because we did leave our heroes deciding that they were going to drink and celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...and though it now has no place on the chapter that will eventually follow, I thought I'd share, because the idea was funny to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ser Brienne? I’m surprised you’re joining me for breakfast.”</p><p>“Jaime” she nodded somehow absentmindedly.</p><p>“Are you quite alright, my lady? You missed sparring earlier.”</p><p>“Sorry I was… well I think I’m still rather hungover.”</p><p>“What? You were drinking last night? But…I thought you went to bed after we said goodnight, yesterday.”</p><p><em>That was whining… why does she still find even his whining cute?.</em> ugh. “I somehow ended up drinking with Podrick and Lady Sansa and it was one of the most bizarre experiences of my life.”</p><p>“Lady Sansa?” and she can only nod. ”And Pod? Really?… How drunk were they?”</p><p>“At one point they started telling me they loved me so much they are going to name their children after me.”</p><p>“Their children?!”</p><p>“When they realized they were probably not going to have children together they decided to compete for the honor. I had to be judge.”</p><p>His silence says it all. “… What?”</p><p>“That was my reaction”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...I'm going to find a way to put this back on the fic aren't I ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Child's Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snippet from a universe where King Bran is visiting Winterfell some six years after the end of GoT.</p><p>This has been sitting on my laptop for months and posting is motivation, dammit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Uncle Pod, uncle Pod! Look at me I’m a wight!! grrr”</p><p>“Oh you’re a wight, are you? I’m gonna have to get you then.” he then chases the laughing child across the yard before catching her and tickling her mercilessly until she’s yelling between giggles ‘Please, please I’m dead, I’m dead, no more.’ And he finally puts the girl down.</p><p>“Well, that hardly seems fair, Ser Podrick, she’s just a little girl and you’re an experienced wight slayer.” Sansa had sneaked into the yard to watch them play from the shadows, utterly delighted at having Brienne’s daughter playing the evening away in her home.</p><p>“Your Grace!” Podrick stands straight blushing at being caught playing like a boy while Lyra only makes a face as she says, “I’m not little.”</p><p>“Lyra!” Pod reprimands softly in a voice that sounds very foreign to Sansa’s ears as she sees the girl widen her eyes and immediately gives her a little courtesy as she turns serious, “Sorry... Your Grace”.</p><p>“Lady Lyra,” She smiles in greeting trying to put them at ease, it’s not like she meant to ruin their fun with all the reverence, “are you and hmmm… <em>Uncle Pod </em>enjoying the sun outside?” it sounds weird on her lips… <em>Uncle Pod</em>… but it was worth it, seeing his flustered yet controlled reaction from the corner of her eyes as her gaze remains trained on the girl’s.</p><p>“Yes, Your Grace, we were playing wights, do you want to play with us?”</p><p>It takes them both by surprise, the concept of anything together, really, not that they hadn’t had a cordial relationship all these years but not one to be … playing. It was new, for sure and both their faces show it.</p><p>Luckily, Podrick recovers first; probably from being used to the girl’s antics. “I’m sure her grace was just coming by to say hello. She’s a very busy person, you know?”</p><p>“Oh!” the girl exclaims with disappointment.</p><p>“I was but… it’s a nice day out, I’m sure I can spare a few minutes of playtime with my guests,” And the next thing he knows, Queen Sansa is gesturing with her hands and he can hear more than see as her guards who had been watching silently from various corners of the yard and on the balconies of the upper levels, turn away from them to give her, them, some privacy.</p><p>He’s sure he looks more shocked – and to be honest, pleased by this turn of events- than he should since Sansa,-Queen Sansa, throws him a look, “Well, don’t just stand there, Ser Podrick, aren’t you supposed to be chasing us?”</p><p>Then, a gleeful squeal from the girl who’s running off to be chased and a smirk from the queen, who follows suit.</p><p>“Oh, you better run, you wights, because soon you’ll be deader!” He shouts playfully and in character, wondering briefly how soon he’d be tackled to the ground and killed by the guards if he goes with his usual technique and scoops the queen off the ground to kiss and tickle her mercilessly.</p><p>Not a bad way to go, but this is no time for  such thoughts, Podrick tells himself as he  decides to go for more of a discreet tap on the shoulder as he nears The Queen first, since Lyra is already jumping up and down as she hides behind a bush and he’s pretending not to notice.</p><p>...TBC... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family, Duty, Honor and everything in between.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ficlet from a universe that was born yesterday where Podrick grows up in Winterfell along with the Stark children because his father served under Ned Stark during the Greyjoy rebellion and after he died, honorable Ned Stark, who had befriended Pod's father, decides to raise the orphan boy at his house. Long story short, when King Robbert calls Ned to Kings Landing, Podrick also goes with them to train to become a knight and due to the intervention of Ilyn Payn, he's spared from the killing of the Stark household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is not actually done, which is why I posted it here, just to give it a chance of existing.</p><p>What you need to know is that story happens very similarly to the show, except for some small twists in the Vale, where they are both acting as Baelish's bastards; so, in this story Podrick and Sansa only get separated during the Ramsay arch, and now they finally made it to the wall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jon questions her about how she and Podrick managed to stay together she sighs and she tries to give him the whole story, though the whole is story is so long and difficult to comprehend, even for her, who lived through it... and she ends it with a litany of “We’ve been through everything together, he’s been forced to be my family, my servant, my friend, my protector, my brother, my guard, I …”</p><p>“Your love…”</p><p>She lets a disgruntled laugh, “No… I… maybe once I thought that… but no, Podrick is loyal to a fault and I think he’s loyal to father most of all, to our family… he’s not… he’s protected me as his duty that’s all.”</p><p>He shakes his head in disbelief “And I’ve been told I know nothing” he murmurs studying her.</p><p>“What?” She looks at him funny.</p><p>“Nothing, I just… I know a thing or two about duty and love, and I can tell you, duty weighs on a man… Podrick doesn’t have that look on him.”</p><p>She lowers her eyes considering her words, considering herself and how broken she feels, “It doesn’t matter anyway, if he loved me once or if I did… we’re no longer those wide-eyed children and Jon… we have to win back our home, You and me… and Podrick, we need to get the north back, that’s how we survive, that’s what matters, not love stories from songs… ”</p><p>“Alright. No more of this kind of talk… I hear you… we’ll talk more about this tomorrow. For now, rest.” He puts down his ale and he kisses her forehead before leaving her to her peace. It was a cop-out, what he said, he had no want to talk of the battles to come, he didn’t want to disappoint his sister but he didn’t think he had another fight in him.</p><p>He stumbles upon Podrick shortly after he leaves Sansa, the boy, the man, is looking up at the wall, no doubt stunned by its immensity and Jon makes his way to him and claps him the back, as he takes his place beside him, “It never ceases to impress, the wall.” Podrick only nods and Jon is reminded of the shy boy that never talked that much, similar to him except where Jon was broody Podrick was always silently laughing at the antics of his siblings, only ever sulking at Theon’s arrogance, always reading stories of brave knights with Bran and Rickon, looking at Robb like a hero, just like him, “Thank you, for what you did for Sansa.”</p><p>Podrick closes his eyes, “I couldn’t save her. Couldn’t protect her… or Arya, nothing to be thankful for.”</p><p>Arya, there’s a pang there that hits Jon in the chest remembering how he stayed in the wall, how he loved his siblings but his duty was here, better not to think about that, “You brought her here, you stayed by her… that’s more than what we Rob and I did, you could have run away or stayed in Kings Landing… she told me how you tried to save her.”</p><p>“And failed… time and again.”</p><p>“And you will again…” he said not to be unkind but because that was the only lesson he had learned in his years in the wall, failing and keep trying, failing and succeeding, failing and losing... life was a never-ending succession of failures for as long as you survived it.</p><p>He's dejected,“ of course I will… maybe you should send me away, keep both of you away from my inability to succeed.”</p><p>“Never… she’d kill me if I tried.” He tried to jest, and who have thought it, Jon Snow, days away from death trying to lift the mood.</p><p>“nahh Sansa? That’s not her style.” Podrick offers, less morose, if only because Jon jesting is a wonder in itself.</p><p>“What is her style then?” Jon is genuinely curious, what is Sansa like now, and Podrick, how this love between them, familiar -though he doubts it-, or otherwise, exists.</p><p>“Well, she’d give you this look, right? And then she’d say something so devastating that it will make you want to kill yourself, just for displeasing her.” He chuckles to himself.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“That’s something Lord Tyrion told me once, ‘My wife’s wrath is terrifying, you’ll plead mercy for me when she gets her vengeance, won’t you Podrick?’”</p><p>“ Huh.” Jon considered that... Sansa terrifying, it seemed unfathomable and yet… she had survived everything they’d thrown against her… the fury she must feel inside… terrifying indeed…“How would I make things right with her, then?”</p><p>“You’d have to come looking for me, of course, convince me to go back, bring me to her, give her your most sorrowful look, and she’d forgive you and smile at you and you’ll feel like you’re born again.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Jon expression is bemused; Podrick wasn’t even trying to hide his feeling from him...“Good to know… Best we avoid all that and I don’t send you away, aye?” another clap on the back.</p><p>Pod smirks and nods, “if you think that’s best.” He stares at the wall some more and he sighs, “I wouldn’t though…” Jon looks at him in askance, “leave her. Even if you asked.”</p><p>That was new from Podrick, a statement if there was any, a challenge too, mayhap, “Don’t give me a reason to ask, then, it’s my duty to protect her now and I will, even from you.”</p><p>Podrick frowned, “Is that a promise?”</p><p>“She’s my sister. It’s a promise.” And a threat... though he wasn’t sure how this conversation became ... this.</p><p>“So, on your honor as a Stark you’ll protect Sansa, against anyone, even me?” Jon nodded, “Good. We’re in agreement, then.”</p><p>“We are?”</p><p>“She’s not safe until we get Winterfell and the north back. You just promised to keep her safe.” <em>Oh, him too</em>… and Jon wondered then if they had duped him into this promise, into falling curious about romantic undertones of their relationship, if Sansa had taken a look at him and known how reluctant he would be and they planned this on the spot, with a single look or if they just were that synchronized in their thoughts, in their worries and plans.</p><p>He won’t fight him though, this man who’s like a brother but not really yet he’s done more for his sister than him, “Alright, then. And so will you?”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“Even against yourself, even if you fancy yourself in love with her.” Because he was, and he didn’t know how Sansa could see anything other than that.</p><p>“It’s what I’ve been doing all these years, not despite my love for her but because of it.”</p><p>Jon mulls over the words and is reminded for the second time that day about that intricate and twisted connection between love and duty and he’s kind of amazed at the genius of his childhood friend, “… you made love your duty then.”</p><p>“uhh… sure.” Podrick doesn’t know what he means, of course, and he’s obviously uncomfortable at having his feelings being dissected and opened for the world, well, to Jon, which is mortifying enough, he supposes and so he only offers a pat in the back as they continue to stare at the wall in contemplation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ughh... ok so weak ending there but I'll be something else, I think.</p><p>and this universe is not really fluffy and cute and there will be more madness and sorrow between Pod and Sansa but... what can you do? it's what came out. </p><p>Also, thanks to danally for giving me the scene for this story that made me actually want to delve into it  -and write something, dammit! -even if that's not what I wrote XD and please, check out our collabs and the rest of her work if you want actual chapters of Podsa stories XD.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A diamond in the rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A retelling of Aladdin, Westeros style.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celebrating the fact that I subscribed to Disney+. Oh yeah, those nostalgia-exploitative bastards won. </p><p>But then, this idea was born.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Winterfellian Nights, Like Winterfellian days (more often than not are colder than cold in a lot of fun ways)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A forge somewhere below the neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They say she’s a sight lovely to see, and that she likes songs…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who is?” Answered Gendry barely stopping his work on the sword to acknowledge the other boy’s words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princes Sansa… of Winterfell.” Or the place where they were going to try to find some work; traveling with the brotherhood had been the safest bet for them, two friends, barely men, who had exhausted their resources in Kings Landing. Oh, Podrick wasn’t proud of what he had become, a petty thief, a good petty thief with slick fingers and the favor of the peasant girls who found him adorable as he slipped away from the City Watch between the streets and alleys of the city. He hated how dishonorable it was, but a man and his smith friend had to eat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things were better now, though, and he only hoped he didn't have to fall on such hard times again. <em>A street rat</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yes, that’s what people say… as all princesses are, I guess.” Gendry shrugs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But do you think she’ll be nice? That she’ll like us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like us? Podrick, mate, the princess will never even know we exist, we’re only going North to work in the castle’s forge if we’re lucky. And if by some miracle you ever get your wish and you’ll get to do… whatever it is you’re supposed to be doing, that's better than meeting some princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a squire. It’s how I’ll become a Knight.” He muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A knightless squire; unlanded and penniless at that,” he chuckles, “Quite an impression you’re going to make on your princess. Best help me with this sword, at least that way you’ll get to handle a real one at some point.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey! That’s not fair, Ser Loras used to let me practice with his sword all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gendry snorted, “That’s because Ser Loras wanted you to play with his <em>other</em> sword…” It was worth saying just to see his friend’s eyes widen and face blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t say those things, he was a good man.” Chided Podrick, clearly upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, mate, he was. I’m sorry about what happened at the tournament.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Podrick was silent for a moment. “Yes, it was a shame… ”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gendry hated to see the boy like that and he tried to lighten the mood, “But hey, at least he put in a good word with Ser Beric for us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough to let us join them in the road,” Podrick nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hopefully they’ll change their minds about dumping us in Winterfell and they’ll take us to the Wall.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gendry shook his head amused, “You really want to see the whole world, huh? Even if freezes your balls.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Podrick grinned,“at least my frozen balls won’t ever be a blue as yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi!” exclaimed Gendy half offended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Winterfell</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa was bored annoyed and all kinds of affronted… Oh she knew that Davos, the de-facto King ruling in her stead meant well, but summoning Prince Joffrey of Kings Landing had been a bit too much; sure he was handsome and he could be quite charming when he wanted to but she caught him sneering at Lady, who granted, kept growling savagely at him for the entirety of his visit, and it gave her a bad feeling about him. And anyway, he had his own Kingdom to rule over, she wasn’t about to go south and abandon her people; that was ridiculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was frustrating, that’s what it was. Having to marry in order to finally become Queen in the North, like being tied to some dolt or other would make her a better Queen, like she hadn’t been learning about history and politics and battle strategy all her life…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gods, even Arya had been teaching her to throw knives and shoot arrows in case she ever needed to go to war. That was the one good thing she had done with the little power she had; making sure that Arya got trained and all kinds of skillful with the sword and the rest of her beloved weapons. That’s all she needed, her sister by her side and not some Lord or Prince that knew nothing about the ways of the north calling her the Jasmine of Winter. The memory had her rolling her eyes… <em>what was that even supposed to mean?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway, none of that mattered, tradition and the law demanded that she married before she inherited her title and Davos was getting old; he had been a good King in the years following the tragedy that took away her Parents but he often said that it wasn’t in his bones to rule, that he couldn’t wait to see her rising but that he couldn’t just throw away her father’s wish to see her married to a brave, strong and gentle man to rule by her side. And so he declared her open for business, so to speak, and in the past months a parade of eligible suitors made their way to Winterfell to steal her heart away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steal her time more like, and possibly her kingdom, at least she was weary of that, thanks to Baelish, Davos’ trusted advisor. Her advisor too, though not as trusted. He had been a friend of her mother’s and she and Arya had grown up learning from him but lately… lately, she felt that it was him who was pushing for all this business of her betrothal… it was him who absolutely opposed a change in the law and he kept looking to spend time alone with her whispering all sorts of disturbing ideas in her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And his mockingbird unsettled Lady, and if Sansa could trust anything, that was her direwolf’s instincts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>